


Forest Fire

by NyanCittyKat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adventure, Dragon!Keith, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Family Feels, Faun!Hunk, Friendship/Love, Gen, Griffin!James, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Peryton!Shiro, Platonic Relationships, Redcap Goblin!Pidge, Siren!Lance, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanCittyKat/pseuds/NyanCittyKat
Summary: “Hate is easy. Love takes courage.”





	Forest Fire

**Author's Note:**

> [Secret Santa for Mister Sandman on Discord]
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all are having a nice holiday!
> 
> Also, if you’re forced to go meet an unsupportive family members this season, please remember that your worth is not defined by what they say or how they treat you.
> 
> Stay safe!

“Kogane?”

 

Keith abruptly turned around, facing the owner of the sweet-tempered voice. He had been consuming time alone to himself, viewing from the cliff as the sun dips below the horizon. It illuminates a quivering trail along the water with the Sirens’ somber melody that can be heard by anyone who comes near the ocean.

 

 

His scaled wings straighten out of instinct from the thought of someone finding his location. It was until he focused on the figure before him that his wings drooped to rest.

 

“What are you doing up here?” James had a look of solicitude, in which Keith finds himself holding back a wince. He doesn’t want to deal with someone being concerned about him.

 

 

It was already ill-fated that Shiro hadn’t told him about his worsening health. And that Keith had to find out about the news through his mom while Shiro laid resting in bed.

 

He hated this, the feeling of unsettlement and uselessness as he watches Shiro almost unconscious every day. Whenever he catches Shiro awake, their conversations would ever only last so long until Shiro falls asleep again.

 

This cycle repeats day by day, as a result, it made Keith more hopeless than ever.

 

 

 

“It’s... nothing, just watching the sunset.” His ex-adversary raised an eyebrow to his hesitant answer, slowly moving a bit closer until he was standing close behind him— still giving personal space.

 

Keith looked down at his feet before turning towards the sky once more. He exhaled, “Shiro hasn’t been feeling any better. It’s been a week, but every time I visit, he’s always tired.”

 

 

There was a long pause before James gave a response.

 

He was never exactly fond of James— their relationship had began from pure loathing since they were young. Relentless taunting and many arguments that even led to a full on brawl. And with the time apart, they’ve met again due to being allies with each other’s species. They kept professionalism with awkward small talks and conversations that ends with one of them being “busy”.

 

 

This time it was different, Keith had somehow found the will to be vulnerable in front of the Griffin.

 

“Hasn’t there been any research for an antidote?”

 

“That’s what we’re trying to find but, we can’t figure out a cure when we don’t even know what kind of disease this is.”

 

Keith made the move to display his front side directly at the brown winged figure. A weak expression plastered along his face.

 

They stood there, neither spoke a word to each other. Only the Sirens’ song are filled in the void.

 

James had an unidentifiable look on his face. Nevertheless, his eyes shows nothing other than sympathy.

 

 

“I should go.” Keith managed to utter out something. Yet he finds himself still standing in the same position.

 

He could tell James had something on his mind. Still, he made no move to speak.

 

Instead, he nodded at his chosen choice of words. Keith decides to take that as queue to make an exit by letting his entire weight fall off the ledge.

 

___

 

 

“Could you please tone it down with the singing? I was literally on a cliff earlier and I could still hear it.”

 

Lance rolled his eyes, “You’re just jealous I sing better than you.”

 

“What? I’m not jealous! I never even said that—”

 

“Blah blah blah, well I’m sorry but I have to eat.”

 

“All I asked is for you to turn down the volume. We’re not in an opera house!”

 

“Woah there guys! Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, we’re all friends here right?”

 

 

The faun who wore an orange bandanna quickly moved in to diffuse the situation. Normally it would’ve been Shiro— except he’s not here.

 

He’s was always here.

 

 

“Right Keith?”

 

 

What? Oh.

 

“Oh, uh— yeah sorry, I just... don’t feel too well.” Keith used the effort to give a reassuring smile, but they all knew what he was thinking about. It also doesn’t help when his wings practically signals his emotions.

 

The redcap (more like green) spoke up, “Keith, we all know about Shiro. You don’t have to pretend. There’s nothing wrong about just worrying for someone you care— we all do.”

 

He felt large hand on his shoulder, “Yeah Keith, you’ve got to have faith in Shiro. He’s stronger than you think he is.”

 

“And besides, we’re all trying our best to find whatever the name is this illness it. Have hope in us too.” added the blue merman.

 

Keith couldn’t resist smiling at their comforting words. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

 

This wasn’t the first time he let out his sentiment to his teammates. He never had this kind of connection with any other besides from Shiro.

 

It’s a wonder— to be so lucky finding others that could be there for him.

 

 

“Aw yeah! Come on everyone, group hug!” He felt himself being lifted up, along with Pidge and Lance.

 

Even without Shiro, he’s already apart of them, isn’t he?

 

___

 

 

“Mom?”

 

Krolia looked over her shoulder before giving a serene smile. “Keith,”she acknowledged, “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I was just hanging out with the others.”

 

She nodded, going back to her occupied work of polishing her blade. “Y’know James visited earlier while you were gone.”

 

“What? James?”

 

His mom hummed in confirmation, “He wanted to check on Shiro. Even asked me a couple of questions about what’s been happening. I’m not sure what he’s doing, but I think you should see him soon.”

 

“Actually.. I ran into him earlier today.”

 

She faced him again with a raised eyebrow, expecting him to continue, “I told him about his health getting worse,” He paused.

 

 

“I don’t know why I did that.”

 

 

 

Keith heard footsteps coming closer. As it stops, strong arms and great wings came up and wrapped around him. His face buried in his mother’s shoulder. “It’s okay to be defenseless Keith,”

 

 

“Because that’s how I became close with your father.”

 

 

___

 

 

When he emerged into Shiro’s bedroom, there was already a lit candle on the cabinet beside his bed. He pondered who had done the job— probably his mom.

 

Viewing from the inside, the window displayed a starry night looming above. A perfect full moon was shown as he overhears the werewolves howling.

 

Shiro wasn’t awake. Of course, why would he be?

 

Even with all the sympathetic words that was heard throughout his entire day, nothing beats the pain of seeing Shiro at this state.

 

 

Damn it.

 

What’s the worth in waiting when this is what he witness every day?

 

Keith lays his head on the peryton’s bed, arms crossed for support.

 

Please.

 

 

The stars were shown clearer than usual. But it still brought a surprise when there appears to be a falling star.

 

___

 

 

A few days dragged by after his encounter with James. Nothing eventful had happened since then. No knowledge, no cure, no updates about what it could be.

 

 

Nothing until today, where he stood right in front of James.

 

“Are y—are you serious?”

 

The Griffin nodded. “H-How can you be so sure? How did you find this out within a couple days?”

 

James had a look of determination, “I wanted this to prove you my redemption. I treated you with nothing but hatred— this is my apology.”

 

 

He exhaled, preparing to what he was about to say next. “I’ve decided to contact to none other than Haggar herself.”

 

___

 

“I can’t wait for any longer mom. We have to at least try.”

 

Her expression unreadable. They stood staring each other long enough that Keith had started fidgeting.

 

Krolia grabbed his hand, “Then don’t forget this.”

 

The Blade of Marmora easily fits in his hand, along side with his mother’s warm empathy.

 

“I love you, Keith.”

 

“I love you too, Mom.”

 

___

 

“Are you all set?”

 

Keith couldn’t bring himself to speak, he instead nodded. There was then a firm hand placed gently on his shoulder, “You don’t have to do this.

 

Besides, the reason why I want to help is... for you.”

 

Whether how he takes those words, there was something still unsaid between the two of them.

 

Still, maybe things can change for the better.

 

 

It’s a start.


End file.
